The Power Behind Me
by Zarius
Summary: (Adult Louise and Rudy) Louise has prepared Rudy's powerpoint presentation speech, but Rudy is surprised to find it requires him to be a rockstar


**BOB'S BURGERS**

 **THE POWER BEHIND ME**

 **WRITTEN BY ZARIUS**

* * *

It can take a good few years for some to prepare a speech.

Some take longer to rehearse it.

Thus it fell to Louise Belcher, now older and wiser in her years, and in the quickest manner of time, to write and prepare something for her best friend Rudy on the eve of his big town hall meeting where he would speak on the importance of keeping to a strict approach in power point presentation.

After putting together something she hurriedly raced to where he'd parked his car outside of the restaurant and fastened the speech to the front of the car.

Rudy stared at her out of the window coldly.

"What the hell is this?" he said.

"Your speech, you can rehearse while you drive" Louise replied.

"How in the hell can I see where I'm going" Rudy said.

"That's the meta context of the speech talking right?" said Louise.

"No, it's reality about to take me on a ride before a good hard crash" snapped Rudy, before clutching his chest in pain.

"Oh Rud Dog, you're the only dweeb I know who lets his jitters give you the willes" said Louise, handing him his inhaler.

Rudy took a deep breath. Louise rolled her eyes.

"Right, I might as well look over this now" he said, getting out of the car and reading the speech fastened to the front of the wind screen wipers.

 _"Power has a point_

 _Do you think I'm serious?_

 _Do you think I'm serious?_

 _Do you think I'm serious?_

 _Power has a point_

 _I may just be very serious_

 _I'm suddenly a new kind of man"_

Louise crossed her fingers.

Rudy glanced at her with a cold and icy glare

"Louise, this is'nt a speech, it's an entrance theme, you've even written the musical notes above it all"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to give you the original manuscript for when you have to read it" said Louise, making Rudy wait an extra five minutes while she searched her room for it and handed it back to him.

"Louise, this is in japanese" he said

"Yeah the whole song is in Japanese, I recently came off a crash course on it as part of home university. The English version is to be photocopied and handed to everyone in the meeting so you know what to say when you read off the original manuscript"

"You want me to make my presentation singing Japanese?" said Rudy.

"I keep telling you, the presentation is all there, you just have to show them what's on there while singing, it'll prove a hit don't worry. I suggest you let Gene bring his keyboard along, he's got the right mix of tracks, you'll do great, and you can record everything on a selfie stick attached to your microphone" she said, handing Rudy the item.

Rudy was tempted to take another breath of his inhaler.

"I always thought this job would be too much"

"Hey, you signed on for it" said Louise

"I did'nt mean the presentation" argued Rudy.

"Oh, it's me isn't it? I'm the job to you all of a sudden" exclaimed a cross Louise.

"I'm just mad it is'nt 9 to 5" said Rudy, stroking her hair gracefully and picking her up in his arms.

Louise smiled and rubbed her nose on his before taking a bite of it.

"All those sleepless nights lately with that Australian flu really made you miss this huh?" Louise remarked.

"Considering you're the one I contracted it from, you sure did make me feel like your body wanted some space from mine" Rudy joked.

The two twirled around the spot where they stood before Rudy realized he was two minutes late. He gave Louise an impactful kiss on the lips, Louise responded with a tender sting of a slap before Rudy got back into the car with the Japanese version of the manuscript. He refused to take the English version.

Louise was impressed at the choice.

"You sure you won't need it?" she said.

"I know a thing or two about the language, they don't, they'll be nothing before them but myself as their rising sun and the power behind me"

Rudy touched Louise's nose with his finger.

"Which also happens to be what's currently in front of me" he said.

Rudy kissed her one more time before driving down the edge of the warf.

Louise watched him go, and took a look at the English manuscript, humming the bars of the Japanese music to herself as she ventured back inside.


End file.
